While You Were Gone
by 11makeawish11
Summary: With Artemis undercover, Wally is lost. His life is just a cycle of constant worry... until he meets his next door neighbor, Shauna. It's nice to confide with her, because she knows nothing of his other life... but what will happen when she gets a bit too interested in him?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: So this is my first fanfic! I'm just a fan of YJ, so some of my material might be off- sorry about that! It's a story about Wally when Artemis was undercover. This takes place after Depths, but before Darkest... sometime around Satisfaction. The first chapter is a bit short, but they will get longer, I promise! I plan to update every Friday- it's not going to be a very long story, at least I'm not intending it to be. Please review! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own young justice... unfortunately._

**Chapter 1**

Shauna had never met her red-haired neighbor, only his blonde Vietnamese girlfriend- but even then they'd only exchanged a few pleasantries when they ran into each other getting the mail or pulling out the garbage.

However she did manage to learn quite a bit about them both by simply living next door.

For instance, she knew they both had morning classes. She left around seven AM Monday through Friday, and he left an hour later. Both of them were always back by twelve, though.

She knew that the left, always holding hands, to walk their dog every night at six, and usually didn't get back until eight or nine.

Sometimes she wondered where they went and what they did for all that time, but then decided she probably didn't want to know.

She also didn't know their names, which is why she found herself awkwardly tongue tied in the grocery store, after accidently bumping carts with her red haired neighbor, sending his cart smashing into a pyramid of cans, and sending them cascading to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't look where I was going."

He smiled at her and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"It's no biggie, the employees will clean it up. Hey, you're the girl who lives next door, right?"

She nods and he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wally West."

"I'm Shauna; Shauna Brown."

She shakes his hand, letting go quickly and gesturing to his overflowing cart.

"Having a party?"

He follows her hand and grins.

"Nah, I just eat a lot. You should hear my girlfriend she-"

He stops talking abruptly, his mouth forming a thin line and his skin paling.

Shauna looks at him closely, a crease forming in between her eyebrows.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… no…. I'm sorry. My-my girlfriend is, well… she had an accident and she's in a coma."

Shauna's mouth pops open and she hurriedly closes it.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Wally shakes his head sadly, picking at a sticker on the handle of his shopping cart."

"Only time will tell… but I better get going, I've got to get home to feed my dog."

Shauna nods.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you, Wally. And I'm sorry about your girlfriend… if there's ever anything I can do, you know where to find me."

Wally manages a small smile before pulling his cart away from the pile of cans and heading in the direction of the registers.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally decided to put Artemis in a coma because that way, if she came home- no _when _she came home- he could simply explain it by telling everyone she recovered. And if the worst happened, well not everyone in coma's come out.

Wally shuddered thinking about this as he unpacked all the groceries, pausing when he found himself holding a box of Artemis's favorite cookies.

He'd bought them out of habit.

In an instant, he had chucked them across the room, where they hit a wall and the box exploded, sending crumbs scattering in all directions, and prompting Brucely to scuttle around the floor, licking them all up.

Wally fell to the ground, holding his head between his hands and fighting back tears.

She had to be all right, Kaldur would make sure she wasn't discovered.

Kaldur.

Wally grit his teeth as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He had suspicions that Kaldur was only pretending to be on their side… suspicions that grew every day. Sooner than later he was going to have to confront Dick about them, but right now, his only concern was for Artemis. She was hundreds of miles under the sea, pretending to be someone she's not, surrounded by people who wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

She just had to make it out all right.

Standing up slowly, Wally was on his way to retrieve the vacuum from the hall closet when he heard someone knock on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So I know I said I was going to update on Fridays, but my prom is tomorrow - WOOHOO! - so I won't have time to post it, and instead of making you wait until Tuesday, I decided to post a day early! Enjoy and please review :)_

**Chapter 2**

Coming home after the grocery store, Shauna couldn't shake image of the dead look in Wally's eyes when he told her about his girlfriend.

He had told her there was nothing she could do, but she had to do _something._

Wally had mentioned he ate a lot… she should make him a meal.

Yeah.

Shauna remembered friends and neighbors making her and her father meals when her mother passed away.

Pulling out a package of chicken she had just bought, Shauna pre-heated the oven and set to work digging up an old recipe for oven fried chicken, a personal favorite of hers.

After it had cooked, she arranged it on an old china dish and covered it with tin foil.

Not to pat herself on the back, but it smelled pretty darn good.

Not bothering to lock her apartment when she left, Shauna walked the few feet to her next door neighbor's front door, and paused as she raised her hand to knock.

It had sounded like someone had just… _thrown_ something.

Lowering her hand, she pressed her ear against the door, but heard nothing but the sound of dog panting.

She leaned back and frowned.

Maybe it was her imagination.

Raising her hand once again, she brought her fist down on the wood and knocked twice.

The door opened almost immediately, yet it was obvious Wally hadn't been expecting her.

His hair was disheveled, and there was a dried tear stain on his cheek.

Pity pinched her stomach, and she tried to keep her expression neutral as she held out the plate for him.

"Here… I know you said there wasn't anything I could do but… it just didn't feel right. I made you some oven fried chicken. There's enough for two, so you can have leftovers later."

Wally awkwardly took the plate and cocked his head to the side.

"Thanks… that was nice of you."

Shauna shrugged, and turned to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Why don't you… why don't you come in? You said there's enough for two, right?"

Shauna forces a smile.

"That's very nice of you, but it's almost six and I-"

Wally opened the door to his apartment wider, and grinned at her.

"Aw c'mon, it's been a while since I've had a dinner guest."

Despite herself, Shauna grinned back and took a step inside.

Her first reaction was that for a man living alone, it wasn't that half bad. In fact, she would go as far as to call it _clean._

Then again, she wasn't sure how long it had been since his girlfriend had been here to clean- for all she knew, she could have gone into a coma yesterday.

Wally led the way to the kitchen and she followed him awkwardly, pausing to look at a picture of Wally and his blonde girlfriend, surrounded by a few others at the beach.

"This is nice," she called down the hall, "where was this taken?"

"Oh, at a beach in Rhode Island."

His voice rang out right next to her ear and Shauna almost jumped, causing Wally to laugh.

"Oh- I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Shauna shook her head, smiling.

"No, no… I just, I just thought you were in the kitchen…"

Wally grinned again and gestured for her to follow him, she did and soon they emerged in a small kitchen, clearly designed for one or two people- certainly not a family.

The plate of chicken was steaming on the table, sending tempting fumes through her nostrils.

Wally took a seat and gestured for her to join him.

Sitting down awkwardly, Shauna watched Wally pile half of the chicken onto his plate.

"You really weren't lying when you said you ate a lot."

Wally looked up from cutting a piece of chicken and grinned.

"I have a fast metabolism."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Shauna cleared her throat.

"So… who were those people in the picture with you?"

Wally swallowed an enormous mouthful of chicken and shrugged.

"Just a few old friends… we've drifted apart."

"How did you meet?"

Wally shifted uncomfortably.

"Through our… parents. Yeah, our parents were in the same field and they introduced us."

Shauna nodded.

"That's nice."

She put her head down to cut her chicken, but something caught her eye.

In the corner of the kitchen there was a broken box of cookies, with a pile of crumbs surrounding it.

Wally saw her scrutinizing it and followed her gaze. When he saw what she was looking at, he blushed.

"Oh, I… uh, dropped that before."

Shauna nodded, understanding what she must have heard when she was standing outside.

"They were Artemis's favorite cookies… I bought them out of habit."

He dropped his gaze, pushing a piece of chicken around on his plate and Shauna raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis?"

"My… girlfriend."

Now it was Shauna's turn to blush.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry, Wally," she fiddled with her napkin, "do you… do you want to talk about it."

Wally shrugged, still avoiding her gaze.

"There isn't much to say… I just… I miss her."

He looked up and Shauna felt her heart pinch at the sight of tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh, Wally… I'm so sorry, but you can't give up. There are new medical advancements every day! It's only a matter of time before someone discovers a way to wake someone in a coma."

Wally nodded slowly, and Shauna could tell her words were having no effect. She stood up and Wally looked at her.

"I'd better get going," she reached for the plate she had brought the chicken on, but a second later, it was gone.

She looked around, stunned, and saw Wally holding it.

"I'll wash this for you and bring it over later."

Shauna nodded, still confused as to how the plate disappeared from the table so quickly.

"Thanks for having me over, it was sweet of you."

"Anytime, thanks for the chicken… I'm an awful cook."

Shauna grinned and waved at him before making her way through the hall to the front door.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally sat at the table for quite a while after Shauna had left.

He didn't know why he invited her inside; he didn't know why he asked her to eat with him- he barely knew her!

Wally dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

Ever since Artemis left to go undercover, he just wasn't acting like himself.

He had tried to go back to his life before they had started dating, back when his life consisted of flirting with the pretty girls, eating, sleeping, and eating some more, but he couldn't.

His time with Artemis had changed him.

As corny as it sounds, _Artemis_ had changed him, and without her here he just didn't feel right.

Standing up, Wally brought the plates to the counter, where he let them clatter in the sink before going to lay on the couch.

He had to move his pillows and blankets aside first- he couldn't sleep in his and Artemis's bed without her, so he was spending his nights there.

Curling up in a ball, Wally let the memories flood through his mind, starting with the first time he had met her.

"_The Wall-Man is here! Now let's get this party star"-_

_Faceplant._

_"…ted?"_

_"Wall-Man, huh? Ah, love the uniform… what, exactly, are your powers?"_

_Wally looked up, and saw her. She was looking down at him wearing an amused expression._

_Great. Just what he needed… to embarrass himself in front of a pretty girl. He scowled at her and her pompous smile. _

_"Uh, who is this?"_

_"Artemis. Your new teammate." _

_Artemis? What kind of a name is _that_? _

_"Kid Flash, never heard of you."_

He bit down on his pillow when the tears came.

All that time he wasted pretending to hate her… time they could have spent together, before this mission tore them apart.

He sat up and punched the pillow he was just biting, sending dust flying through the air.

He hated not knowing what was going on, hated that Dick got all the information from Kaldur, then only relayed what he thought was important to Wally.

He'd head to the cave tomorrow and talk to Dick, see if he can't get Artemis out for a while.

He sighed, knowing it was impossible.

Everyone who knew Artemis before the mission thought she dead.

For the sake of the _mission _– his face pinched at the word; this wasn't a mission, it was suicide - she had to stay undercover.

Sighing again, Wally had started to stand up and make his way to his old bedroom to get ready to face another sleepless night alone when he heard the scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! :)_

**Chapter 3**

Shauna knew she should give Wally his space.

Walking home after their awkward dinner, she had learned one thing for sure: Wally was still grieving.

He should spend time with family and friends, not his next-door neighbor he barely knew.

Yet…

She still wanted to see him. Despite the awkwardness of their dinner, she had enjoyed herself, enjoyed being with Wally.

There was something about him that _intrigued _her, and the way his girlfriend's condition affected him was… sweet.

If that ever happened to her, she would want him to feel that way about her.

No, she would want _someone _to feel that way about her- not him.

Or was it him?

Shauna pushed on the handle of her open door and went straight to the couch.

She barely knew this man, yet she couldn't get him off her mind!

_He has a girlfriend!_

_ But she's in a coma!_

_ So now's your time to swoop in and steal him!_

_ It's not right!_

_ All's fair in love and war!  
_Shauna was shaking her head, trying to clear her mind of the argument she was having with herself when she heard the crash.

She froze. It was coming from her bedroom.

Standing up slowly, Shauna made her way through the hallway, stopping only at her kitchen to grab a frying pan.

Holding it high above her head, and trying not to shake, Shauna nudged the door to her room open and peered inside.

A man in all black and wearing a ski mask was dumping the contents of her jewelry box onto her bed and shuffling though them, occasionally picking something up and dropping it in a pillowcase he held tightly in his fist.

She noticed her closet was ransacked, her clothes were spewed everywhere, and the small safe she hid behind her shoe rack was gone.

Biting her trembling lip, Shauna went to take a step back, but she accidently hit the door stop and the sound of the spring quivering prompted the burglar to spin around.

"Don't move!"

He reached for something on his waistband and Shauna screamed when he procured a gun.

"Listen lady, I don't want to hurt you… just- just, step aside and I'll be on my way."

Frozen in fear, Shauna didn't move, and the man waved his gun in her direction.

"Look, I don't have time for this… just let me through and you'll never see me again."

She heard a door open in the distance and someone call out, "hello?"

Shauna whimpered- there were more of them.

The man's mouth popped open and he steadied the gun.

"How many of you are there?"

Shauna stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Answer me!"

"Hello?"

Wally.

He appeared at the end of the hallway and Shauna stared at him in terror.

"Shauna, is everything okay? I hear someone scream and-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a gunshot, and Shauna dropped to the floor in terror. The bullet skinned past her cheek and embedded in the wall behind her.

She screamed and covered her face as something breezed past her.

She heard what sounded like a scuffle and someone grunt before something heavy fell to the floor.

Then Wally was kneeling in front of her, peeling her hands from her face.

"Shauna, Shauna can you hear me? Shauna are you all right?"

She nodded numbly and looked up at him. His lip was cut, and his green eyes were alight with concern. She avoided meeting his gaze and glanced behind him.

The thug was lifeless on the floor, a bruise forming on his temple.

Shauna clutched at Wally's arm for support and opened her mouth to say something, but only a whimper came out.

Wally smoothed her hair away from her face and made her eyes meet his.

"Shauna. Calm down. Everything is alright now."

"I-is he d-d-dead?"

Wally shook his head.

"No, just unconscious."

He helped her stand and tried to pry her fingers from his arm.

"Shauna- ow- Shauna your nails are digging into my skin."  
Shauna blinked, her senses coming back to her suddenly, and she withdrew her hand hastily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

She clutched her hands together and stared at Wally, wide-eyed.

"How did you know to come?"

Wally shrugged.

"I heard you scream."

"I should… I should probably call the police."

Wally nodded.

"Do you need a phone?"

"No, I have one here."

She reached in her pocket and tried to call the police, but her fingers were shaking so badly she could barely hold her phone steady.

Wally held her hand and gently pried the phone from her fingers.

"Let me."

He dialed the number quickly, and after giving the police Shauna's address, he hung up and turned around to face her with his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows narrowed in concern.

"You should sit down."

It was then that Shauna realized her knees were shaking, and she allowed Wally to lead her to the couch.

"Thanks… Thank you, Wally… For everything."

He shrugged, taking his hand back and rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously.

"No biggie… I'm just glad I heard you scream."

He shrugged again and leaned back on the couch.

Despite her distress, Shauna couldn't help but feel a pull of longing as she watched him, so unperturbed, relaxing on her couch.

She imagined herself nestling up against his side and falling asleep there, and was tempted to do so when her doorbell rang and Wally sprang up.

"That's probably the cops… do you want me to stick around or-"

"Yes."

He looked at her curiously.

"I mean… can you stay? Just so you can tell the police your side of the story."

Shauna blushed but Wally didn't seem to notice. He just shrugged and went to open the door.

The police stayed for a while, first arresting the thug, then returning to question Shauna and Wally. Apparently he was responsible for several other home invasions- and there was a reward out for information that would help police arrest him.

Shauna shook her head at the officer who told her to come down to the station to receive that reward.

"No, it's Mr. West here who deserves it."

She gestured to Wally, who turned as red as his hair and mumbled something about "unnecessary" and "right place at the right time."

"No Wally, I insist! Besides, it will help you pay for your girlfriends medical bills."

Wally shrugged, and the officer tipped his hat before leaving them alone.

Shauna turned to Wally and batted her eyelashes while smiling, but he only shoved his hands in his pockets and took a hesitant step towards the door.

"I'd better go, but if you need anything just drop by."

Shauna's grin vanished immediately and she tried to cover her blush by allowing her hair to fall in front of her face.

"Oh. Yeah, alright. Well, thanks again for… you know."

Wally nodded and stepped outside without another word.

******~*~11*11~*~**

Wally slammed his door shut when he entered his apartment.

He couldn't explain his temper, but it was raging.

He kicked the legs of the table as he walked in the kitchen and cursed when his big toe began to throb.

He sat down in a chair and let his hands fall into his palms.

He felt good about having saved Shauna, but for some reason, seeing her break down from a common criminal made him miss Artemis, and her durability, that much more.

Artemis would never have cried if their apartment was broken into- hell she would go after the guy with her bare hands!

Wally produced a mixture of a laugh and a sob as Brucely scampered into the kitchen and jumped on his lap.

Wally pet behind his ears absently, lost in thought, and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat behind him.

He sat up abruptly and spun around, sending Brucely plummeting to the ground and barking in annoyance.

Dick Grayson leaned against the doorframe with a grin on his face, twirling a set of lock picks on his index finger.

"Whelmed, Wally?"

Wally shook his head as his heartbeat returned to normal and he sat back down in the kitchen chair.

"What do you want, Dick?"

Dick shoved the picks in his pocket and went to sit across from Wally at the table.

"I got a report from Kaldur."

Wally nodded, trying to keep his expression neutral.

"And?"

"And there's nothing _to _report. He still isn't a part of the light, and their mystery partner is still a mystery."

Wally tried to keep the disappointment off his face.

The longer it took for Kaldur to join the light, the longer it would take for them to learn their mystery partner, and the longer that took, the longer it would take for them to plan an attack, meaning it would take them a longer time to kick The Light's butt, and longer it would be until Wally was reunited with Artemis.

As if he could read his mind, Dick rested his elbows on the table and looked at him.

"Artemis is doing fine, Wally. No news is good news, right?"

Wally shook his head.

"Not necessarily, Dick. But if that's all you have to report then-"

"Who's your neighbor?"

Wally clenched his jaw.

"What?"

Dick shrugged.

"Your neighbor... As I was heading over I saw her leave your house."

Wally blushed.

"She brought me some chicken."

Dick raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly,

"She brought you some chicken."

Wally nodded as his skin turned a darker shade of pink.

"Yeah… I, uh, ran into her at the food store and she asked about Artemis, so I told her the coma story. When she brought me the chicken she said she felt bad, so she cooked me dinner."

Wally shrugged and leaned back on his chair so that two legs were up in the air.

Dick looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"Watch out, Wally. Girls like her are nothing but trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: So first off- today's my birthday! As a gift from me to you, I give you another chapter! :) Also, because I'm going away for the summer I won't have time to update, so I'm going to start updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so I can finish this fic before I leave! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

Shauna slammed her door shut after Wally and the police had left.

She had acted so stupid!

Groaning in frustration, She let herself flop on her bed and covered her head with her pillow.

She could only imagine what Wally thought of her now, after he had seen her fall apart.

He had been so cool and collected during the whole encounter- why couldn't she have been like that?

Shauna rolled over onto her back and flung her pillow across the room where it hit a picture frame and sent it falling to the floor, where the glass shattered and sprinkled everywhere.

Covering her face with her hands, Shauna rolled back over and in a few minutes, she was sound asleep.

**~*~11*11~*~**

After Dick left, Wally sat alone in his kitchen trying to decipher the hidden message Dick had left him.

_Girls like that are nothing but trouble._

Girls like what?

Wally shook his head in frustration and stood up.

Shauna was just a friend- in fact, she was more like an acquaintance- he didn't even know enough about her to be friends.

Wally shook his head again and walked to the kitchen.

Did it even matter if he considered her a friend? When Artemis came home he wouldn't be seeing much of her anyway.

Opening a bag of chips, Wally shoved a few into his mouth before slumping down on the couch and falling asleep almost instantly.

**~*~11*11~*~**

The next morning, it took Shauna a few moments to understand why she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, and why she was on top of her comforter.

Then it all came rushing back to her and she groaned and covered her face.

_Wally must think I'm such a baby._

Standing up slowly, Shauna looked at herself in the mirror and resisted the urge to laugh.

Her hair was sticking up in odd places, and mascara was dried on her cheeks. Her shirt was wrinkled and her eyes were red and puffy.

Rubbing them absently, Shauna shuffled into the kitchen and threw together a bowl of cereal.

In between bites, she let her mind wander to the list of things she had to do today.

_Shower, clean up after the robbery, thank Wally-_

Shauna shook her head and pushed her cereal to the middle of the table.

Thank Wally?

She had thanked him yesterday.

_But you were in shock yesterday, it would sound more sincere if you thanked him today._

Shaking her head and discarding the rest of her cereal into the trash, Shauna went to the bathroom to get ready to start the day.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally woke up on the floor.

The sheets and comforter he had situated on the couch were wrapped around him and he had the feeling of being in a cocoon.

From his bed in the corner, Brucely watched Wally as he struggled to untangle himself.

Glancing at the clock, Wally saw that it was time for his morning walk.

Standing up, Wally sighed as he let his memory drift as he walked to his old bedroom to get dressed.

"_Wally!"_

_ "Wha- Artemis, what's wrong?"_

_He sat up in bed, still half asleep, and looked in the doorway to see Artemis standing with her hands on her hips._

_ "You need to take Brucely out."_

_ Wally slumped back and covered his face with his pillow._

_ "Babe, I'm sleeping here- can't you do it?"_

_ He felt her grasp the pillow and wrench it away from his face._

_ "Hey!"_

_ "It's Saturday, Wally! Saturday is _your _day to take him out."_

_ Wally rolled over and stuffed his face in Artemis's pillow._

_ "Yeah, well… I forgot to set my alarm. You know I can't just get up and go like you can."_

_ "Flattery won't get you out of this one."_

_ "C'mon babe!" _

_ "If you're not out in five minutes, I'm bringing him in here and you're cleaning up the mess he makes."_

_ "Babe!"_

_ She walked out of their room, stopping in the threshold to look back and glare at him._

_ "Five minutes."_

Pulling a t-shirt over his head, Wally chuckled to himself. He hadn't gotten up, and Artemis had stayed true to her word. Five minutes later, Brucely was making a mess in the corner of their room- and he had to clean it.

Wally kneeled down to attached the leash onto Brucely's collar and rubbed the top of his head.

"Remember that, boy? Artemis was so mad at me… but she got over it. She always does."

Brucely panted in response.

"Do you miss her, boy? I know I do."

Brucely barked and Wally sighed.

"Let's go."

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna was sweeping up the glass from her broken picture frame when she happened to look out the window and see Wally walking his dog in front of her house.

She stopped what she was doing and rested her arms on the windowsill.

He really was handsome.

He was wearing a red t-shirt, but instead of clashing with his red hair, the combination worked for him.

She watched as he bounced on the balls of his feet and looked up and down the street, waiting for his dog to finish sniffing around.

Struck by a sudden idea, Shauna stood up suddenly and ran to retrieve the bag of trash.

When she walked outside, Wally was waiting by the fire hydrant as his dog did his business.

"Good morning."

Wally jumped and spun around.

"Oh. Hey, Shauna."

She threw the trash into the garbage can and then walked over to him.

"How are you?"

Wally shrugged and tugged on his dog's leash when he wandered into the street.

"Fine… what about you?"

She knew he was referring to yesterday.

"I'm better… I wanted to thank you again- for coming over last night."

Wally shrugged again.

"It really wasn't a big deal."

Shauna took a step closer to him, and she could smell his cologne.

"It was to me."

Their eyes met and held for a second longer than socially acceptable, but then Wally took a step back and rocked awkwardly on his heels.

"Well… anytime. What are neighbors for, right?"

Shauna laughed and flipped her hair.

"I don't know about you, but you're the first neighbor that I've had that's saved me from a burglary."

Despite himself, Wally grinned, and he was about to say something when he was cut off by a shrill bark from Brucely.

They both looked to see what he was barking at, and saw an old car driving up the street. When it reached them it slowed and the window rolled down.

Shauna saw Wally grin and walk up the driver's seat.

"Hey Megan, Zee."

Shauna looked over his shoulder to see a woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes behind the wheel, and a woman with short red hair and freckles sitting next to her in the passenger's seat.

"Wally. We were in the neighborhood, and thought we'd drop by to see how you're doing."

Wally shrugged and pulled on Brucely's leash to prevent him from jumping on the car door.

The woman with red hair stepped out of the car and walked around to Wally. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his neck.

Wally awkwardly pat her on the back and struggled to contain Brucely as he attempted to jump on the woman.

Shauna heard the other woman cut the engine, and she stepped out, too.

Brucely went mad.

The woman with black hair kneeled down and took him in her arms. Her touch seemed to calm him down and his barking ceased.

Around this time the redhead stopped crying and took a step back, wiping her eyes.

"Gosh, Wally, if I feel this way I can't imagine how you're holding up."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes flickered to Shauna.

The redhead followed his gaze and she blushed.

She nudged Wally, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

Wally shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure, uh, guys this is my neighbor, Shauna. Shauna this is Megan and Zatanna."

The redhead, Megan, extended her hand and smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you."

Shauna smiled and shook her hand before turning to see the woman with black hair, Zatanna, glaring at Wally.

"Don't you think it's a little _early, _Wally?"

Wally's jaw dropped and his face turned as red as his hair.

"What! No! You think we're-?! What! Pssha! Absolutely not! Ha- you think? What? Ha… ha."

Awkward silence followed Wally's words, and Brucely whimpered in Zatanna's arms. She set him down and brushed off her pants, avoiding Wally's gaze.

"We were actually heading to the cemetery. Megan's parked over there," she waved her hand indifferently to the end of the street, "and we stopped by to see if you wanted to come with us."

She glanced at Shauna before continuing.

"Obviously you're busy, but we'll tell Artemis you send your _love."_

Shauna saw Wally stare at her, dumbfounded as she got back in the car, followed by Megan, and drove away without another word.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally could die.

Not literally, of course. But the embarrassment he was feeling right now was only comparable to the first time he had met Artemis, when he face planted right in front of her.

Shauna was standing in front of him, confusion etched on her every feature.

Not only had Zatanna just accused Wally of being with Shauna, but she had also revealed that Artemis was supposedly dead.

She bit her lip and looked around awkwardly before opening her mouth to speak,

"Soo…care to fill me in?"

Wally rubbed his forehead and shook his head slowly.

"They thought that we were-"

"I know what they thought!" Shauna snapped, and then shook her head, "sorry... I mean, I know what they thought, but why did they say they were visiting _Artemis, _your girlfriend, in a _cemetery, _when you told me she was in a _coma?"_

_ Uh-oh._

"Because… because she isn't in a coma. She died in the… in the accident."

Shauna's face paled.

"Wally why didn't you-"

Wally ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Because I've been in denial- okay?!"

Shauna's heart ached and she pulled him into a hug without thinking.

His muscles were tense, but they seemed to relax in her embrace, and soon he was hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry, Wally."

He was silent as he pulled back, and Shauna wiped tears from her eyes.

"I should go but… Wally if you ever need anything, or if you just want to talk… you know where to find me."

Wally nodded and managed a small smile.

Shauna smiled back before making her way inside, the feel of his arms around her burning her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: As always, thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows! :)_

**Chapter 5**

_His girlfriend was dead._

Shauna sang the words in her mind, smiling as she finished cleaning up the glass.

Sure, it was a bit morbid that she was happy over such a thing, but it meant that Wally was single!

A giggle escaped her lips and she flopped on her bed.

She would ask him out tonight.

Shauna sat up and eyed her closet.

She needed something that said "I'm into you," but didn't scream, "I'm desperate."

Her eyes fell on a simple red dress that accented her curves and made her look good.

Pulling the dress from the hanger, she draped it over her headboard and continued to clean, glancing at her clock every other minute, eager for the night to come.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally sat on his couch with Brucely on his lap, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching a marathon of Artemis's favorite movies.

He could almost hear her commentary on a particular scene, or her laugh at a certain joke.

Before he knew it, he was sobbing into his hands.

Brucely whined on his lap and licked at his fingers, but Wally ignored him.

This mission was killing him. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Artemis left, his hair was falling out, even his appetite wasn't the same- and that was saying something.

Wiping his eyes, he picked Brucely up and padded his way to their old bedroom.

The bed was still made- Artemis had made it the night before she left, and he hadn't slept in it since.

Wally set Brucely down on his side of the bed, and he lay down on Artemis' side.

He stuffed his face in her pillow and inhaled, but it had been a few nights since she'd last slept there, so her scent was fading away.

Wally clutched the pillow to his chest, pretending with all his might that he was holding Artemis, and stayed like that until he heard his doorbell ring.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna fluffed her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror above her bathroom sink.

Puckering her lips, she carefully applied some lipstick and her fingers trembled when she attempted to put the cap back on the tube.

She steadied her breath and smoothed the wrinkles from her red dress.

Show time.

Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor and each step echoed the pounding of her heart.

Taking care to lock her door before she left, Shauna pulled a shawl tight around her shoulders and walked carefully to Wally's front door.

When she reached it, she quickly rang the doorbell before she lost her courage.

Holding her breath until the door knob turned, Shauna's face split into a relieved smile when the door opened and Wally stood in the threshold wearing sweatpants and a worn t-shirt.

"Oh… Hi, Shuana."

"Hey, Wally… I was just heading to that new bar that opened last week."

Wally nodded slowly.

"Alright… well have fun."

"Oh!" She blushed, "I mean, I was heading there and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

She bit the inside of her lip and held her breath.

Wally shifted uncomfortably before glancing behind him. He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Sure. I'd love to… just give me a second to get changed."

**~*~11*11~*~**

He knew he should have said no.

If Dick found out- hell, if _Artemis _found out- he'd be a dead man.

Yet…

Going out with a friend sounded so much more inviting than spending the night alone.

Wally sighed.

Who was he kidding?

He knew Shauna had more in mind than to just be friends with him.

He could still back out.

He could go outside and tell her that something came up, and he couldn't go anymore.

He could say he wasn't feeling well.

_He could tell her the truth._

Wally snorted.

"Yeah, right; 'well Shauna, I like you and all… but my girlfriend isn't really dead- everyone thinks she is, but she's really on an undercover mission trying to infiltrate an organization of psychotic criminals, and I don't think she'd like it very much if we went out….' Heh! That'd be a real conversation starter."

Changing quickly, Wally took a moment to admire a picture of him and Artemis taken a few weeks before the mission.

He traced his finger over her face and sighed.

"I miss you, Artemis."

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna waited outside patiently until the door reopened and Wally came out.

He carefully locked the door behind him and gestured to his garage.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Shauna blushed.

"I… uh… already called us a cab."

Wally nodded.

"That was smart."

They stood in silence until the yellow taxi pulled into the driveway.

Wally opened the door for Shauna and she blushed again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The drive to the bar was awkward, as neither Wally nor Shauna knew what to say.

When they finally arrived, Shauna gasped.

Neon signs were flashing in the windows, and the sound of music and the smell of beer drifted from the open door.

Wally straightened his jacket and led the way inside.

It took Shauna's eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden dimness, but when they did she was able to see the scene unfolding around her.

A pool table was stuffed in the corner of the room, surrounded by plush couches and coffee tables.

A long bar stretched from one side of the room to another, and a female bartender poured drinks to a group of men and women seated at the end of the counter.

She smiled at them when they walked in and yelled over the music and conversation.

"Welcome to_ The Palo Alto Bar_! You can take a seat at the counter here, or wait for our hostess to get you a table."

Shauna gestured for Wally to follow her to the bar, where they sat down a few seats away from the group of people at the end.

After they had both ordered and the bartender had poured them their drinks, Wally turned to Shauna.

"So tell me about yourself. You know a whole lot more about me than I do about you."

Shauna stirred her drink and cocked her head.

"I don't know where to start."

Wally grinned.

"Well do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Shauna shook her head.

"No I'm an only child. My mother died when I was ten, and my father remarried before I was eleven."

Wally's jaw dropped. He obviously hadn't been expecting _that _kind of answer.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Shauna shrugged.

"It was a long time ago… what else do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Shauna smiled.

"What?"

Wally shrugged and took a sip from his drink.

"You can tell a lot about a person by their favorite color."

Shauna laughed.

"Well in that case I'll have to answer carefully," She tapped her chin, "I like blue a lot, but purple isn't a bad color, either."

Wally nodded seriously and Shauna laughed.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Wally scratched his forehead.

"That's a good question."

Shauna rested her chin in her palm and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Well?"

"I'd have to say green."

"Like your eyes?"

Wally grinned.

"Like my favorite superhero."

Shauna strained to remember a superhero with a green identity.

"Green Lantern?"

"Arrow."

"Green Arrow?"

"Yeah… Yeah someone like that."

He smiled vaguely, as if enjoying a private joke and Shauna let the conversation drop.

Just then, a brawl broke out between two members of the group seated at the end of the bar.

A man with blond hair punched a shorter, stockier bald man and he fell backwards, knocking over the chairs separating them from Wally and Shauna.

Wally stood up, but Shauna stayed seated, fixated by the rich color of the blood flowing from the bald man's nose.

Wally grasped her upper arm and pulled her away as the blond man came barreling towards them.

They crashed into the bar, and the bartender screamed.

Wally pulled Shauna over to the pool table, and shielded her from the fight.

She pressed her face into his chest and inhaled his cologne. It was intoxicating, and for a moment she forgot they were in the middle of a bar fight- until Wally got punched.

It wasn't intentional, and you can tell from the man's expression after he hit him that he didn't mean to do it- but that didn't stop Wally's nose from bleeding. He was pinching it to stop the flow of blood with one hand, and dragging Shauna out of the bar with the other.

When they were safely outside, the cool air whipped Shauna's hair and goose bumps arose on her bare legs and arms- it got cold when the sun went down. Turning to Wally, the cold was forgotten as she saw the bottom half of his face was red with blood.

"Let me see."

She tried to pull Wally's hand from his nose, but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, I just want to see it."

"Shauna-"

"Wally! It might be broken, and you might need to go to the hospital to get it set."

Sighing, he removed his hand and allowed Shauna's cool fingers to tap it lightly.

"Alright, I don't think it's broken… but you should go home and put ice on it right away."

Wally grinned and then winced.

"I'll call a cab."

When they were finally dropped off at their homes, Shauna took Wally's hand and led him inside her house.

"I have some ice packs in my freezer you can borrow, and I should probably clean your face for you."

Wally made a noise suggesting he was going to protest, but Shauna's expression stopped him.

She sat him down on her sofa and ran to the kitchen.

When she returned she had ice packs in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other.

Handing him a glass, she smiled.

"For the pain."

He smiled back at her, and then winced. Shauna lightly positioned an ice pack on Wally's nose then took a seat next to him.

Sipping from her glass, she crossed her legs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my nose is going to fall off."

Shauna giggled and inched closer to him on the sofa.

"I really like you, Wally."

Wally closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shauna…"

"Just let me get this out, okay?"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't know what it is, but I just love being around you. You make me happy, and you're a great guy, you're funny and… I really like you, and I'd like you to give me a chance to make you like me, too."

Wally shook his head slowly and removed the ice pack from his nose. He set it on the coffee table and went to stand up, but Shauna reached for his hand.

"Wally, I know you're not over Artemis, but I can help you move on," She leaned in closer to him so that they were chest to chest, and her lips brushed his when she spoke, "she would want you to be happy."

She moved her lips against his and soon they were moving in synchronization together.

Her hands crept up his neck and wound through his hair, while his rested on her hip and pulled her close. He reached up and wound his fingers with hers before his lips froze and he leaned back.

"No."

He stood up.

"Wally-"

He took a step towards the door.

"I have to go."

He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Can I just-"

Her voice was cut off by the abrupt slam of her door and Shauna found herself alone in the darkness, with the taste of Wally's lips fresh on her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: As always, thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites! :D_

**Chapter 6**

Wally wanted to hit himself.

He wanted to go back to the bar and have that man punch his nose again.

He wanted Dick to come over and go all boy-wonder on him.

He wanted M'Gann to read his mind and know what he did so that the guilt wouldn't be ripping him apart from the inside out.

He wanted to go running.

Rushing to his room, he dug up his old Kid Flash uniform and threw it on without a second thought.

His Kevlar uniform fit like a glove, curving where his body curved and accentuating his muscles.

He didn't pause to check himself out in the mirror like he usually did, instead he was out the door in a matter of seconds and the world was just a blur of colors.

He didn't know where he was going until he was there.

He didn't even know why he came here to begin with.

This place held no _real_ meaning for him.

Gotham Cemetery.

He was kneeling in front of Artemis' grave, his tears wetting the fresh dirt below his fingers.

He wanted this mission to be over; he wanted Artemis home- safe and sound in bed with him.

Standing up, he had the urge to kick the gravestone- it was a symbol of all the lies he'd told the past few days, a symbol of what stood between him and Artemis: her apparent death.

He fell to his knees again, and held his head between his hands.

This was too much.

He couldn't handle it all.

Kissing Shauna had reminded him of his nights with Artemis- until he had tried to hold her hand, and her fingers were smooth and soft, not hard and calloused from years of pulling a string taunt on a bow.

Sobs racked Wally's body and he fought to control himself.

He imagined what Artemis would say if she was here,

_"Get a grip, Baywatch. It's just a stupid mission! I'll be home in a few weeks."_

He opened his eyes, and through his tear-blurred vision he traced the impression of Artemis' name on the gravestone with his fingertips.

_"Stop being so sentimental, you know I'm not really dead!"_

"It sure feels like you are."

The whisper of his words was lost in the wind, and Wally stood up, brushing the tears from his face and trying to ignore the ache in his heart.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna wasn't used to not getting her way.

After Wally left, she had sat alone in the darkness, trying to memorize the feel of his lips against hers and the sensation of his hand on her waist.

She traced the rim of her wine glass and glared at her knees.

_Why doesn't he like me?_

_It's not that he doesn't like you, _a voice in her head sang,_ he just isn't ready._

Standing up, she brushed off her dress and headed to the kitchen.

She couldn't resist looking out the window to Wally's house, and was surprised to see that it was dark.

Had he gone out again?

Was he with another girl?

Shauna shook her head as the image of another woman hanging on Wally flashed in her mind. She tightened her grip on her glass.

A second later, it shattered, and Shauna was stuck holding a handful of broken glass in her fist.

Cursing, she went to throw the pieces in the sink, but a flash of red and yellow coming from Wally's house caused her to look out the window again.

Squinting her eyes, she strained to see the source, but only saw the flowers in her garden blowing in a light breeze.

Sighing, Shauna padded to her room and flopped down on her bed.

It had been a long day, and now she was seeing things.

Rolling onto her side, Shauna closed her eyes, and her last thought before she lost consciousness, was that Wally West would be hers- no matter the price.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally spent the next day alone, locked up in his house finishing his movie marathon with Brucely.

Dick had tried to call him a few times, but he always ignored the phone. He was still in a bad mood from yesterday, and he didn't want to take his anger out on his best friend.

When the last movie ended and the credits started scrolling up the screen, Wally finally turned off the DVD player to catch the nightly news.

However, what he saw on the TV screen made him wish he was still watching romantic comedies.

Mount Justice was… gone.

The reporter covering the story gestured to the burning mound behind her, and Wally turned up the volume to hear what she was saying.

_"- unkown explosion caused the Justice League's old headquarters to explode. First responders say that no one was in the building, but this was assumed as the Justice League vacated the premises years ago, due to its location being discovered by the public. Heroes Nightwing and Superboy refused to comment on the incident, but eye witnesses say they saw Aqualad, ex-sidekick of Aquaman, retreating from the scene moments before the explosion. One man states that he was with other known criminals including the Terror Twins and Icicle Jr, as well as an unidentified ninja girl. Another witness claims to have seen them leaving with heroes Impulse, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy as captives. These allegations are not yet confirmed. We will have more on this story tonight; now back to you at the studio."_

_ "Thank you Anne, in other news-" _

Wally's mind was blaring with so many thoughts he couldn't concentrate on anything but-

Artemis.

He stood up and Brucely barked at him from the sofa.

He took off running- a risky move in civvies.

First he went to Dick's apartment.

No luck. Either he was ignoring the consistent pounding on his door or he wasn't there.

His next stop was the Wayne Manor.

He hit the brass knocker against the door until it opened and Alfred, the Wayne's aging butler, stood in the threshold.

"Master West, whatever are you doing here? It's rather late and I-"

Wally pushed his way past him and yelled to the empty foyer.

"Dick!"

Alfred quickly closed the door and rushed to Wally's side.

"Master West! How can I help you?"

"Where's Dick."

Alfred looked bewildered.

"I would imagine at his apartment, or else out with Master Bruce and Timothy."

Wally looked at him; he had no idea what was going on.

"Turn on the news."

And with that, he was gone in a streak of red.

His last stop was the Hall of Justice. Even if Dick wasn't there, someone who could explain this predicament might be.

He was in luck, however because after the computer registered his identity, he found Dick sitting in the lobby with a mug of hot chocolate.

"What. Happened."

Every syllable rang with rage, and Dick sighed before answering.

"It was necessary."

He was avoiding Wally's gaze, which infuriated him even more.

"It better have been. Spill."

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He had already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's blood stream, and he used the raid on the cave to pass essential intel," He picked something up from the table and held it out for Wally to see, "a flash drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

"Like that's all he did."

"Wally he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them"

Wally was shaking with rage; he shoved his finger in Dick's face.

"He took three more hostages- members of _your_ team!"

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!"

That was it.

Wally grabbed Dick's collar and pulled him so that he was in his face.

"Dick! He blew up the cave! You guys almost died!"

Dick grabbed Wally's wrists and loosened his grip.

"No! It's all on the flash drive! He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit, and that's _exactly _what happened. He gave us time to get out…We just… we got caught in the debris fields from the explosion."

"Do you even hear yourself? What if even one of you had been left behind- Huh?! Why take that risk?! Why go to such extremes?!"

Dick walked away, resting his hands on the edge of the table.

"The drive explains that, too," he sighed, "He-he needed to cement his position with the light, and the light's partner."

"Wasn't that why he murdered Artemis?"

Wally put air quotes around "murdered," and Dick looked at his knees.

"I guess it didn't convince everyone."

"You guess?!"

"The cave is- was just a place! Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion! Look- I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs!"

Wally lost it.

"Are you serious?!" He pushed Dick, forcing him back into a chair, "I don't care about that junk! I'm worried about Artemis! Terrified for her! You put her right into his hands!"

"Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here!"

"I know… Kaldur, our friend, who, in the space of a few months, lost the love of his life, and found out _Black Manta _was his father…. Isn't it possible Aqualad might actually be a traitor? A triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them, but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: In celebration of getting 10 follows I give you- another chapter! Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Wally woke up with his conscious screaming at him to make amends with Dick.

He ignored it.

Sure, he understood that it wasn't Dick's fault, but he needed to blame someone in order to ensure himself that it wasn't his fault.

Artemis was his girlfriend; he should be keeping her_ safe._

Sighing, Wally got up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Throwing together scrambled eggs and bacon, he scarfed it down while it was still hot and fed the leftovers to Brucely.

After he cleaned up, he rushed outside to get the mail and settled down on his couch to read it.

Everything was bills, except for a thick envelope with an elaborate invitation inside.

Opening it carefully, Wally skimmed the letter:

_To: Mr. Wallace West,_

_ You and one guest are cordially invited to attend the Wayne Family Spring Ball on April the first. It is to be held at the Wayne Manor in Gotham City and run from five o'clock in the afternoon, to eleven o'clock at night. Guests are asked to wear formal attire and donate to this year's organization prior to attending. (All proceeds will go to Gotham Children's Hospital) Please RSVP by March thirtieth. We hope to see you there!_

Wally threw the letters on the coffee table and dropped his head in his hands.

Fantastic. He would be invited to an event Dick's family is throwing the day after he gets into a fight with him.

He opened his fingers slightly and looked out the window in time to see Shauna coming out of her house and heading his way.

Wally groaned.

It was going to be another long day.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna needed her china plate back.

It was the only reason she was at Wally's house- or at least, that's what she was going to tell him.

She applied some makeup before heading over, and took a deep breath before ringing his doorbell.

It seemed like Wally had been expecting her when he answered, as he was wearing a timid, yet exasperated, expression.

"Hi."

"Hi, Wally… I'm just here for my plate."

"Oh," he looked relieved, "I still haven't washed it…"

"Oh... That's all right…."

"No, no… come in I'll clean it real quick."

Shauna smiled to herself and took a step inside, closing the door behind her with a snap.

Wally rushed to the kitchen and soon she heard water running.

Looking around interestedly, her eyes fell on a pile of mail on his coffee table.

After looking down the hall to ensure Wally was still busy, Shauna tip-toed over to it and picked up the invitation timidly before gasping.

An invitation to the _Wayne Family Spring Ball?_

That was an exclusive event! She watched it on television every year! How in the world had _Wally _gotten an invitation?

She admired the expensive paper it was printed on and was setting it down when she noticed some clothes in a heap at the end of the couch.

Shauna narrowed her eyes.

_It looked like… no, it couldn't be… but she could swear it was…_

Without thinking, Shauna sauntered over to the pile of clothes and held up a yellow jumpsuit.

She gasped.

_It was!_

In her hands she held a replica of Kid Flash's Kevlar.

She was so busy examining its perfection that she didn't hear the water cut off and Wally's impending footsteps. She did, however, hear his gasp and the crash of her plate falling to the ground.

She whirled around, dropping the uniform and pretending to look innocent.

Her eyes fell on the pieces of broken china at Wally's feet.

They both spoke at once.

"Is that my-"

"Oh that's just a-"

The both stopped and Shauna forced a smile.

"You first."

"Oh, okay… heh, that's just, a… a…. an old Halloween costume. Yeah, it's an old Halloween costume."

Shauna's eyes flickered to the pile of yellow fabric.

"Oh, okay," she cleared her throat, "is that my plate?"

She gestured to the broken china and Wally blushed.

"Yeah… it uh… slipped. I guess I didn't dry it completely. I'm really sorry- Here, I'll give you money for a new  
one."

He reached into his pocket but Shauna shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It was old; I needed a new one anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright… well if you change your mind…"

"I'll let you know."

Wally nodded awkwardly.

"Well… you'd better get going…"

"Oh, okay… I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure… bye, Shauna."

She walked out the door, feeling that there was a lot to her neighbor that she didn't know- but she intended to find out.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally could hit himself.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!_

Why had he been so careless?

After his run the other day, he had gone straight to sleep, so instead of going to his old bedroom to put his uniform in the hamper, he had simply thrown in on the floor.

And Shauna had seen it.

Wally paced back and forth in his living room.

_A Halloween costume? Really? He couldn't come up with something better than that?_

Groaning, Wally slumped on the couch.

At least Shauna had seemed to believe it.

Brucely ran into the room and jumped onto the couch, next to Wally.

"Hey, boy…"

He rubbed behind his ears absently, thinking…

Had he ever used his super speed in front of Shauna?

Noo! He was always so careful about protecting his identity. But still… there had been slips- he was sure of it.

Groaning again, Wally covered his face with his hands.

_If Artemis was here she'd know what to do._

**~*~11*11~*~**

That night, Shauna had an odd dream.

She was at the bar with Wally again, and there was another fight.

This time, however, it was between her and Green Arrow.

It had started when Arrow had yelled at her for being with Wally when_ he_ was supposed to be with him. Shauna yelled back, saying that he was supposed to be dead.

She had turned to Wally to make him defend her, but he was gone- in his place was Kid Flash.

_"Where's Wally?"_

_ Kid Flash looked at her and pulled off his cowl,_

_ "I am Wally."_

It was then that Shauna woke up. She was drenched in sweat, and her hair was sticking to her forehead.

She wiped it away impatiently.

It all made sense!

She stood up and paced the length of her bedroom.

Her neighbor was a superhero.

It explained _everything_! The uniform in his living room, the invitation to an exclusive event, how easily he was able to save her during the burglary- and how he moved so _fast!_

She laughed once, a harsh sound.

She had just learned Kid Flash's secret identity.

She sat down on the edge of her bed- she could use this.

No.

It wasn't right.

She wouldn't even tell him that she knew. There was no need to worry him- after all, she wasn't going to tell anyone… was she?

She shook her head.

Of course she wasn't!

Unless…

All Shauna wanted was a chance to get Wally to like her.

She could use the information to… _Persuade_ him to give her that chance.

Laying back down, Shauna tried to clear her conscious- she knew it was wrong… but it felt so right.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry to inform everyone that updates will get somewhat sporadic after this... but I will do my best to update on schedule! I only have 2 more chapters to this story... but I have some ideas for a sequel :) Not sure if I'll make one though... if you think that I should let me know in a review! :D_

**Chapter 8**

The next few days, Wally felt like he was walking on egg shells.

He was waiting for the reporters to show up at his door-

_"Mr. West we have received an anonymous tip that you are the superhero, Kid Flash!"_

Shaking his head, he leaned down to attach a leash to Brucely's collar.

"Ready to go, boy?"

Brucely barked.

Wally tugged him out of the house, and was walking down his front porch when he heard someone clear their throat.

His stomach pinching, he turned to see Shauna standing a few feet away from him with her hands behind her back.

She smiled and blinked a few times at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Morning, Shauna."

He turned away and took a few steps in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, Wally… are you busy?"

Wally stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I have to take my dog for a walk."

"Oh," Shauna sighed, "well I was hoping I could talk to you… just for a few minutes."

Wally shrugged.

"Sure… I'll be back in about an hour."

Wally made a mental note to go in through his back door, but Shauna shook her head.

"It's kind of important… can we talk about it now?"

Wally shrugged and turned around reluctantly.

"Fine."

"Well I was thinking last night… and I realized- it's March, isn't it?"

Wally nodded slowly.

"And Halloween is in October, right?"

Wally's blood went cold, but Shauna didn't seem to notice. She went on without waiting for an answer.

"But then you had that Kid Flash costume out yesterday, and you said it was for Halloween… but Halloween was four months ago! And then I started thinking some more, and I realized you look an awful lot like Kid Flash! I mean you have the same hair, the same body, even your-"

"Stop."

Wally was shaking with rage.

She knew.

"What?"

Shauna blinked her eyes innocently.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

Her eyebrows shot up and Wally turned around curtly, taking a few steps before her voice nailed him to the sidewalk again.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

Wally looked at her.

"Then why are you even-"

"I mean I _won't _tell anyone… if you take me to that fancy ball you got an invitation to."

Looking down, Wally spoke to the pavement.

"What?"

He heard her heels clip the sidewalk as she walked behind him and he felt her rest her chin on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear,

"I want to be your date to the Wayne Family Spring Ball."

Wally grit his teeth.

There was no way out of this.

"Fine."

Shauna smiled

"Fine."

**~*~11*11~*~**

Walking home after that, Shauna tried to figure out where her boldness had come from. She was never this straightforward…but then again, she never had to be. Boys never played hard-to-get with her.

She shook her head, was Wally playing hard-to-get? Or had she met her match?

Either way, Shauna enjoyed feeling confident in herself- even if that confidence stemmed from blackmailing a good man.

Trying to clear her conscious, Shauna unlocked her door and twirled around her living room.

She was going to an exclusive event- as Kid Flash's date!

A giggle escaped her lips and she flopped down on the sofa.

_It's been a good day._

**~*~11*11~*~**

Brucely's walk was cut short after that.

Wally went back inside and slammed his door shut, mumbling things like "stupid" "blackmail" and "wait until I."

Running his hands through his hair, Wally had an urge to call Dick.

He knew all about women. He had grown up with a playboy, and had even turned into a bit of one himself.

Then he remembered their argument.

Sighing, he flipped open his phone and clicked on the next best person.

_"Hello?"_

"Uncle Barry? It's me… can we talk?"

_ "Sure, kid, what's up?"_

Wally sighed.

"A lot… can we meet for lunch?"

Half an hour later, Wally was waiting in old café for his uncle. As usual, he was late. Glancing at his watch compulsively while his stomach growled, Wally was about to order without him when he bustled into the room.

Standing up to greet him, Barry embraced Wally before they both sat down and picked up the menus.

"How was the run, Uncle Barry?"

Glancing at his nephew over his menu, Barry grinned.

"Let's just say running from Missouri to California made me work up quite an appetite."

Wally grinned back as the waitress approached them.

"Good morning gentlemen, are you ready to order?"

Both Barry and Wally ordered an abundance of food, causing the waitress to cast them an odd look before going to place their order.

"So kid, what's on your mind? I haven't heard from you since... I mean, It's been a while since you've given me a call…is everything all right?"

Wally dragged a hand down his face as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Ahh Uncle Barry I don't know… it's kind of a long story."

Barry sat back and folded his hands over his stomach.

"I've got all day, kid."

Wally grinned at him and took a deep breath before reciting the events of the past few days, up until his confrontation with Shauna that morning.

"So I think she knows who I am, and she wants me to go to the Wayne Ball with her- but I'm not even talking to Dick! We got into an argument- that's another long story... but how am I supposed to explain to Shauna why I was invited? Barry what if she keeps trying to blackmail me like this?"

Wally covered his face with his hands and groaned while Barry frowned at him.

"Seems like you're in quite a pickle."

"You're telling me."

Just then the waitress returned with their food and they had to work together to make all the plates fit on the table. After she left, Barry cocked his head at Wally.

"Tell me again what you said to your neighbor when she… suggested she knew who you were?"

Wally thought hard while chewing on a chicken sandwich.

"I just told her to stop… and then I said I knew what she was doing."

Lowering his voice, Barry leaned over the table.

"Did you ever say that you were Kid Flash?"

Thinking back, Wally shook his head slowly.

"No I never said it out right."

Leaning back, Barry grinned before taking a bite of a muffin.

"Kid, I think I have a solution."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning of the Ball, Wally and Shauna boarded a plane to Connecticut. They sat in coach, which meant they were uncomfortably close together- or, in Shauna's case, comfortably close.

She rested her elbow on the armrest separating her and Wally and saw him tense. Smiling to herself at his obvious discomfort, she looked out the window until they had taken off.

When they were safely in the air, and Wally had no immediate escape route, Shauna turned to him and smiled.

"So Wally… I meant to ask you before, but how is it you got an invitation to the ball?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh… well, Mr. Wayne isn't running the Ball this year, he's off on a business trip somewhere, but I know his ward, Dick Grayson, through my- eh, _extracurricular activity_."

Shauna's jaw dropped.

"You mean he's a hero too?"

Wally glanced around frantically.

"Shh! He doesn't want anyone to know… it doesn't look good for his reputation!"

Shauna nodded.

"What hero is he?"

Wally leaned in close.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Shauna nodded, smiling.

"He's always Nightwing."

Shauna leaned back, a glassy look coming over her face.

"Wow…"

A flight attendant rolling her cart down the aisle stopped in front of Wally and Shauna and smiled down at them.

"Can I interest you in something to drink?"

Wally's eyes scanned the cart.

"How about some complimentary peanuts?"

The flight attendant smiled at him and pulled a package from her pocket.

"Here you go, sir, enjoy the rest of your flight!"

She walked off and Shauna watched Wally finish the package in seconds.

"Hungry?"

He nodded then yawned.

"I think I'm going to try to get some shut eye… it's going to be a long night."

Shauna smiled at him and spent the rest of the flight watching him sleep, thinking the whole time that she could get used to this.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally was shaken awake by Shauna two hours later, as the plane was landing.

They went through security and baggage claims together, and by the time they arrived at their hotel it was three o'clock. Two hours before the ball.

Shauna went off to her room to take a shower, and Wally sat alone in his, staring at the ceiling and reminiscing about his most recent anniversary with Artemis- just a month before she left for the mission…

_"Babe- _come on! _Our reservations are for eight, and it's ten of!"_

_ "I'm almost ready! Just give me five more minutes!"_

_ Groaning, Artemis flopped on the sofa and stretched out her legs- these heels were already killing her feet._

_ Just then, Wally emerged from their bedroom wearing a spiffy suit and red tie that matched both his hair, and Artemis' dress._

_ "How do I look?"_

_ Artemis laughed._

_ "You look good- but I would expect nothing less from someone who spent two hours getting ready."_

_ Wally grinned and walked up to her, taking her hands to help her up from the couch._

_ "I look like nothing compared to you."_

_ Artemis smiled and twined her fingers through his hair, about to respond when his lips found hers._

Wally grinned at the memory… needless to say, they were late to their dinner.

He glanced at the clock, it was just past three thirty. If they wanted to get to the Wayne Manor in time they'd have to leave by four.

Sighing, Wally stood up to start getting ready.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna couldn't wait for the ball.

She had bought a new dress for the occasion- a sea foam green color to match Wally's eyes, she had curled her hair and applied her makeup with extra precision.

This night was going to be nothing short of perfection.

She glanced at the clock- it was quarter to four. Wally was planning to leave at four, so she hurried to get dressed so she would be ready.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on her hotel door, and Shauna stood up in her new heels to answer it.

She was momentarily speechless.

He was wearing an elegant suit with a green tie, and his hair was slicked back. He was standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, and when he saw her he nodded.

"Hey."

"Hey, Wally. You look good."

"Thanks… you, too."

"Are you ready?"

Wally sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**~*~11*11~*~**

The Wayne's had arranged for a personal limousine to come and pick up each guest.

Wally watched Shauna stare in wonder at the sleek car as it pulled into the hotel parking lot.

The driver stepped out and opened the door for them,

"Mr. West, and Miss Brown?"

Wally nodded,

"That's us."

They sat in the back seat, a comfortable distance apart and Wally stared out the window at the lit-up city of Gotham. Shauna looked over his shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Wally shrugged, thinking of the countless illuminated cities he'd seen on patrol with Artemis.

"I've seen better."

The rest of the drive was completed in silence, until the pulled up to the Manor and Wally heard Shauna gasp.

"This is… incredible."

Wally couldn't help but grin.

He remembered his first time at the Manor, back when he was just fifteen.

He had just learned Dick's identity and they were going to get together to do some research on a recent string of robberies happening in both Central City and Gotham.

Wally had excused himself to go to the bathroom, and ended up getting lost. Even with his super speed, it had taken him an hour to find his way through the enormous house.

Chuckling to himself as the limo driver opened their door; Wally stepped out and offered his hand to Shauna.

Her eyes were as big as saucers as she took in the scene:

Every window of the Manor was illuminated in golden light, casting a glow on the scene in front of it: a red carpet had been placed above the stairs to give it a Hollywood effect, and a velvet rope had been situated on the railings.

Behind the rope, paparazzi, television crews, and everyday people gathered with cameras to capture the scene.

Wally led Shauna inside, where she was once again miffed speechless at her surroundings:

A crystal chandelier hung above the center of the foyer, casting rainbow glimmers of light over everything below it.

Tables supported platters upon platters of every possible kind of appetizers, food and drinks.

And in the middle of it all was a temporary stage, where Dick Grayson spoke into a microphone, in the middle of making a speech.

"- everyone could make it, Bruce would be pleased with the outcome but because of his work, he couldn't make it here tonight," he raised his glass, "but don't let that stop you from having a good time!"

Cheers erupted around him, and conversation slowly started up again as Dick spotted Wally in the crowd and slowly made his way over.

"Wally!"

"Hey, Dick!"

They shook hands and Dick gestured to Shauna.

"Who's this?"

Shauna stuck her hand out before he could answer,

"I'm Wally's neighbor, Shauna Brown."

Dick shifted his glass and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you; can I interest you in anything to eat?"

They both shook their heads and Dick leaned in to whisper something,

"Don't say anything… but I've got a few surprise guests on their way… members of the Justice League."

Wally's jaw dropped.

"Dude! You're kidding!"

Dick grinned and Shauna raised an eyebrow.

"Being the ward of a multi-billionaire has its perks, but I've got to go- I'll see you around."

He wound his way through the crowd and Shauna turned to Wally.

"I wonder if Kid Flash will be among them?"

Wally shrugged, a grin on his face.

"I sure hope so!"

Rolling her eyes, Shauna made her way over to the refreshments table with Wally in tow.

A few drinks later, Dick was back on the stage, tapping his finger on the microphone.

"Attention! If I could just have everyone's attention for a few minutes, I have a few surprise guests with me tonight!"

The room went silent.

"Thank you, now I hope you're all having a good time-" cheers erupted from around the room and Dick grinned, "Alright, alright! Now- the surprise! Having certain… _connections, _my brother Tim and I were able to arrange for members of the Justice League to come and join in the festivities!"

He raised his glass to the crowd as screams of excitement pierced the air, even Shauna was shaking with anticipation.

"First off! A hero so widely known, I hardly need to tell you his name- Superman!"

Everyone cheered as the man of steel walked out through a pair of wooden doors.

He waved awkwardly and avoided eye contact with anyone as he made his way onto the stage and stood behind Dick.

Shauna leaned towards Wally,

"He looks a little young, doesn't he? I always thought he was older."

Wally shrugged, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Dick was struggling to control the crowd.

"Settle down, settle down! Thank you… Now, even with all the alien movies these days I for one, know extraterrestrials aren't all bad because of this guy right here- Martian Man Hunter!"

More cheers rang out as the Martian flew through the doors and landed behind Dick, next to Superman. Without waiting for the crowd to quiet, Dick began announcing the arrival of other heroes including Black Canary, Green Arrow and Captain Atom.

Tapping the microphone once again, Dick called for silence.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen we just have one more pair of heroes- one, who came out of retirement just for tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Central City's speedsters!"

Shauna felt a breeze as something ran past her, and after she blinked she saw the scarlet speedster standing next to-

Shauna gasped.

Kid Flash?


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: So this is it! I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I found myself a little short on time but I wanted to update for all the followers! And speaking of- I want to genuinely thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed- I'm sorry I never got back to a lot of them, but I promise that I read every single one, and they all made me smile! So thank you again- oh! and one more thing, I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I never described what Shauna looked like. I did this on purpose, because I know most of us (or at least me) have either been a Shauna or experienced a Shauna. I wanted readers to put their own person touch on the story by deciding themselves what they wanted her to look like :) and now, without further delay, I give you: Chapter 10!_

**Chapter 10**

He was on the stage, waving at the crowd – but Wally was still standing right next to her.

"What… how…"

Shauna was at a loss for words.

"I don't believe it, Shauna look- it's the _real _Kid Flash!"

Wally waved frantically to get his attention, but he was too absorbed in a conversation with the Flash to notice him.

"The- the _real _Kid Flash? I thought… I thought you _were _the real Kid Flash?"

Wally stopped waving abruptly and turned to face her, a look of complete bewilderment pasted on his face.

"What?"

Shauna glared at him. He was bluffing… he had to be bluffing.

"The uniform! The way you saved me during the burglary! And you always move so fast!"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, his face showing some concern for Shauna's sanity.

"I don't understand… You thought… you thought that _I _was the real Kid Flash?"

He tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh, and Shauna found herself blushing. She reached for the only plausible evidence she had.

"But the uniform! You had Kid Flash's _uniform _in your living room!"

Wally shook his head, still chuckling under his breath.

"That was a cosplay uniform. I thought you were threatening to tell people I did cosplay and…" A look of comprehension dawned on his face, "wait, you thought-"

Wally burst out laughing, and Shauna crossed her arms as heat rushed to her face.

Just then, Dick joined their conversation and smiled at Shauna, gesturing at Wally.

"What's he laughing about?"

Wally put his hand on Dick's shoulder and fought to catch his breath.

"So- wait- that- means- you- thought- Dick-_ Dick_- was _Nightwing?"_

Wally clutched his stomach as tears rolled down his face.

Shauna scowled at him.

"I'm going to get something to drink."

With that, she sauntered over to the refreshment table, leaving Wally to wink at Dick from behind her back.

**~*~11*11~*~**

Wally and Dick watched Shauna from across the room, grinning at each other.

"I'm guessing that it worked?"

Wally's grin widened.

"Perfectly."

Dick laughed.

"Good… I'm glad."

Just then, they were surrounded by the group of heroes, and Wally nodded at each of them in turn, stopping his gaze on Kid Flash.

"Bart… I owe you, man- you too Megan, and you Conner."

Megan, disguised as her uncle, only nodded solemnly, while Conner shifted uncomfortably in Superman's uniform. Bart, however, grinned up at his cousin.

"Are you kidding? This is so totally crash!" He scratched at his head, "this wig is a little itchy, though."

"I'll make it up to you… how does a year supply of Chicken Whizzes sound?"

"Now _that _is crash!"

Wally laughed and Barry rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad everything worked out, but we better not hang around you too long- might look suspicious."

Wally nodded and grinned.

"Right. See you later, then."

The heroes dispersed, off to sign autographs and take pictures and soon it was just Wally and Dick.

Wally scuffed his shoes on the linoleum and avoided meeting Dick's eyes when he spoke.

"Look… about the other day- at the Hall? I'm sorry dude, I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
Dick rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it… you were overwhelmed."

Wally looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, but now I'm totally feeling the aster."

**~*~11*11~*~**

Shauna watched from across the room as Wally conversed with Dick and a few of the League members.

She kept her distance, too embarrassed to go back to Wally right now.

Had she actually fell for a guy who played dress up and pretended to be a superhero?!

She snorted in disgust, taking a sip from her drink.

He wasn't even that good looking.

His friend on the other hand…

Shauna eyed Dick, and liked what she saw.

_And he's a ward to a multi-billionaire._

The Leaguers dispersed until it was just Dick and Wally.

Summoning her confidence, Shauna plastered a flirtatious smile on her face, and sauntered back over to them.

Positioning herself in front of Dick, with her back to Wally, she offered him a drink, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

"So, Dick…. Tell me about yourself."

**_*~*Never*~*The*~*End*~*_**


End file.
